Now and Forever
by Treesamphetamine
Summary: Sequel to Secrets Withheld. Hermione's ready to make wedding plans, but that's not all she has to deal with. She has to convince her parents and Ron that she's making the right decision.
1. Fighting

A.N This is the sequel to Secrets Withheld, so I HIGHLY recommend that you read that one first or you'll have no idea what's going on in this one. Enjoy!  
  
  
Disclaimer: No own.  
  
  
******  
  
Hermione knocked on the door. Viktor had given her a chauffeur to drive her around while she was at home. She didn't go to her family's house, since she had promised Ron that she would visit him.   
  
The door opened to reveal a sleepy George..Or was it Fred. Harry came down the stairs and yawned. He did a double take when he saw Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Bulgaria with Krum," Harry said groggily.  
  
"Ron's going to tell you that he told you so," George (it was George) said.  
  
"No he's not," Hermione said, stepping into the house. She turned back and signaled that the chauffeur could leave.  
  
Ron walked out the kitchen. "What are you doing here?" he said coldly.  
  
"I came to visit like I said I would," she told him.  
  
"Did Vicky kick you out?" he asked, his voice like ice.  
  
"No, he brought me home. I have plans to make."  
  
"Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley walked out of the kitchen and hugged Hermione. "Ron said you weren't going to be here!"  
  
"I was in Bulgaria, but now I'm back." Everyone sat down at the kitchen table, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley being the only two fully awake.  
  
Hermione fingered her diamond engagment ring that had "I will always love you" engraved on the band. Viktor had had it custom made for her. "I came back for a few reasons. I would've stayed longer, but Viktor reminded me that we have a lot of plans to make."  
  
Everyone looked interested now. "What sort of plans?" Ron asked.  
  
"Engagement plans," she answered simply.  
  
"Engagement plans? Whatever for?" Harry asked.  
  
"Viktor and I are getting married."  
  
"WHAT??" That was Ron. Who else. "What do you mean you're marrying this guy. You haven't even known him that long. In fact you didn't even know he existed a year ago!"  
  
"But I love him," Hermione said softly.  
  
"That's what they all say, Hermione. Take my advice and tell him no," Ron yelled. "He only wants you for your body! He doesn't love you! He's a b******!"  
  
She stood up, angered all over her face. "Don't you ever, EVER, call him that again! Ron, you listen to me. I love him and he loves me. I'm not stupid! And another thing, he is perfect for me! We're communicate. We are happy! Don't spoil it for us, Ron!" Hermione stormed out of the Weasley house, tears of anger flowing down her  
pretty face.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Rather dramatic, I must say, but that's the way the fic rolls. *watches fic roll down hill* Yup, that's the way it rolls.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Review!  
  
Queen of Fluff 


	2. Pig Sty

A.N This is the sequel to Secrets Withheld, so I HIGHLY recommend that you read that one first or you'll have no idea what's going on in this one. Enjoy!  
  
  
Disclaimer: No own.  
  
  
******  
  
Hermione sat down near the sty where the pigs all either ate their food or looked at her, tears trickling down her face. She had been stupid to come and talk to Harry and Ron. They wouldn't understand. Well, maybe Harry would, but Ron wouldn't.  
  
  
  
"Hermione, are you okay?"  
  
  
  
She turned around and looked up to see Harry's concerned face.  
  
  
  
"I don't know," she replied.  
  
  
  
"You shouldn't let Ron hurt you like that. Malfoy is worse, yet you manage to block him out," Harry said, smiling. "Even literally."  
  
  
  
Hermione grinned. "Yeah, but I would feel guilty hitting Ron."  
  
  
  
"So? That's not the point," he said.  
  
  
  
"What is the point?" she asked softly.  
  
  
  
"The point is you can't let anyone take advantage of you like that. Ron knows how to annoy you. He knows the buttons to push. And, he does push them quite often. Ron now knows where you're weakness is. Krum's your weakness."  
  
  
  
"That's silly. He's not a weakness. He's my fiance."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, probably one you'll work very hard to protect. Especially from Ron. It's no big deal with Ron because he's not out to harm you. Just annoy you and to make you mad. But, others will see that as weakness," Harry trailed off. She knew what he meant. If Voldemort wanted to hurt her, it would be so easy to do it by taking Viktor  
from her.   
  
  
  
"Don't let anyone know that," he said.  
  
  
  
"I won't," Hermione replied.  
  
  
  
They sat in silence for a few moments, then Harry said:  
  
  
  
"It was quite a shock, though. You and Viktor. Not like that would never happen. But, it was quick."  
  
  
  
"So, you don't think it'll last?" she accused.  
  
  
  
Harry looked taken aback. "I didn't say that. What I mean is that I wasn't expecting it. But, it'll be cool. When's the wedding, if you know?"  
  
  
  
"It'll be in August. Before we go to Hogwarts."  
  
  
  
"Expensive?"  
  
  
  
She nodded. "Of course. Viktor's mother Annetta is planning it. She has expensive taste."  
  
  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
  
  
"Harry, you know I don't like to keep secrets, though I do do it. But there's something that I need to tell you. You just have to promise me that you won't tell Ron yet."  
  
  
  
"Sure, I won't tell him," Harry replied. "What is it?"  
  
  
  
She took a deep breath. "Viktor isn't just a Quidditch player. I mean that's not his only job. When I marry him, my future career will be planned out. What I mean to say is that..."  
  
  
  
"That what?" Harry coaxed.  
  
  
  
"That Viktor is the prince of Bulgaria."  
  
  
  
Harry choked and started coughing. She patted his back until he could be breath normally again. "What?!"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, kind of something he didn't tell me either." Hermione looked down at her hands. "Then you would become like the princess or something?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah," she said. "Then queen, if I made it that far along."  
  
  
  
"Wow," he breathed. "All the responsibility. You'll love it."  
  
  
  
"I'm a little nervous. I know I have a long time until I have to do it, but still. I don't know if I could do that. Viktor seems so confident about it..."  
  
  
  
Harry silenced her by gently putting his first two fingers over her lips. "No need to worry about that now. Besides, you'll be wonderful at it. Just like you are at everuthing else," he said softly.  
  
  
  
She smiled and blushed.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Rather dramatic, I must say, but that's the way the fic rolls. *watches fic roll down hill* Yup, that's the way it rolls.  
  
  
  
Thank yous to:  
  
Kitty Nicoe: Ron/Hermione would never happen in one of my fics unless I was not in control of the situation and my alter ego took over. Course I am in complete control so no need to worry about. Lots of people seem to love the rolling fic.....  
  
Lady of Stars: YAY!!! *jumps up and down* Yay!! You like it! Same flow, you say? YAY!!!!!  
  
Krum-Luver: Yes, yeep! Yeep!! WOO! Anyway, everyone loves the rolling fic....LMAO!  
  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
ReViEw!  
  
  
  
  
Review!  
  
  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
ReViEw!  
  
  
  
  
Review!  
  
  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
ReViEw!  
  
  
  
  
Review!  
  
  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
ReViEw!  
  
  
  
  
Review!  
  
  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
ReViEw!  
  
  
  
  
Review!  
  
  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
ReViEw!  
  
  
  
  
Review!  
  
  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
ReViEw!  
  
  
  
  
Review!  
  
  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
ReViEw!  
  
  
  
  
Review!  
  
  
  
  
Queen of Fluff 


	3. Mum and Dad

A.N This is the sequel to Secrets Withheld, so I HIGHLY recommend that you read that one first or you'll have no idea what's going on in this one. Enjoy!  
  
  
Disclaimer: No own.  
  
  
******  
  
Hermione waved good-bye to Harry and stepped into the limo. She didn't feel the need to talk to Ron. Harry would just tell him that she went home and that would be that.  
  
  
  
As the limo turned around and sped up the dusty road, Hermione curled herself up in a ball on the leather seat, a sad look on her face. Would Ron ever not be angry at her for something? Were they doomed to fight for the rest of their lives? Would he ever talk to her again after she married Viktor? There was no doubt in her mind that she would marry Viktor. It was just that Ron meant a lot to her.   
  
  
  
"To your parents?" the chauffeur asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes, please," she replied and looked out the window and the beautiful scenery.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
"Mum! Dad!" Hermione walked into the house.  
  
  
  
"Hermione?" That was Veronica, Hermione's mother, coming out of the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Tom walked out from the bathroom. "What are you doing home so soon? I thought you'd be there longer."  
  
  
  
"I had to come and tell you the news," Hermione said happily.  
  
  
  
"What news?" her father questioned.  
  
  
  
"The good news," she replied.  
  
  
  
"Well, what good news?" Veronica asked excitedly.  
  
  
  
"Viktor and I have been talking. We decided that we want to get married." Hermione waited patiently, looking at the different expressions on her parents' faces.  
  
  
  
"WHAT?!?!" That was Tom.  
  
  
  
"Tom, please, there's no need to be upset," Veronica cooed to her husband. "If this is what Hermione wants..."  
  
  
  
"WANTS?? Since when does this have anything to do with wants? She's fifteen!" They were talking like she wasn't even there. It was so unfair.   
  
  
  
"But, if they love each other..."  
  
  
  
"Since when does marrying young have to do with love? They only anyone marries at that age is when their pregnant!" And with that both her parents' heads turned to look at her.  
  
  
  
"No," she said softly. She shook her head. "Of course not."  
  
  
  
Tom and Vernica exchanged glances. "Hermione, would you mind giving you father and I some privacy?"  
  
  
  
Hermione turned and walked up to her room. She sat on her bed and waited. Downstairs her parents were yelling.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Rather dramatic, I must say, but that's the way the fic rolls. *watches fic roll down hill* Yup, that's the way it rolls.  
  
  
  
Thank yous to:  
  
Inu-Yashayoshi: I like Harry....You are a tad sadistic. Forget tad. You are REALLY sadistic. Course, I don't like Ron, so do what you like with him.  
  
Shelly Salmalin: Yay!! I am!!  
  
Angel-Goddess: Oh good! Romantic!! Yay!!! Romance is good! If only life were that easy...*sighs* My ex boyfriend likes to hang out with my friends and me now. *shakes head* He didn't enjoy it at all when we were actually going out. Now he's always with us. It must be the fact that we hated him. My friend is still mad at him though.   
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
ReViEw!  
  
  
  
  
Review!  
  
  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
ReViEw!  
  
  
  
  
Review!  
  
  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
ReViEw!  
  
  
  
  
Review!  
  
  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
ReViEw!  
  
  
  
  
Review!  
  
  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
ReViEw!  
  
  
  
  
Review!  
  
  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
ReViEw!  
  
  
Queen of Fluff 


	4. Dearest

A.N This is the sequel to Secrets Withheld, so I HIGHLY recommend that you read that one first or you'll have no idea what's going on in this one. Enjoy!  
  
  
Disclaimer: No own.  
  
  
******  
  
Hermione took one tentative step down the stairs and then another. Her parents had just permitted her to enter the main floor once again.  
  
"Mum?" she said, walking slowly into the kitchen.  
  
"Yes, darling?"  
  
"What did you and Dad decide?"  
  
Veronica sighed. "Your father would feel better after meeting Viktor, so if you could write to him and invite him over for the summer."   
  
Hermione turned around to go back upstairs and write her love a letter, but Veronica called:  
  
"Wait, Hermione. Invite his parents too!"  
  
Hermione looked at her mother. "All right."  
  
***  
  
'Dear Viktor' she wrote in her most romantic script, in her most romantic color of ink, on her most romantic piece of parchment (the one with the faint pink hearts on it). But, 'dear Viktor' wasn't good enough.   
  
She leaned down from her desk and pulled out a small bottle of "Parchment Clear.' She rubbed some over the words 'dear Viktor.' The white substance on the parchment faded, leaving only what looked to be unused her parchment.  
  
She sat for just a moment thinking of a way to begin the letter. She picked up her quill again and began:  
  
'Dearest Viky-pooh, (A.N Thank you, Krum-luver!)  
  
  
I told Harry and Ron about our little engagement. They were wonderful! Harry congratulated us and Ron actually began to cry! He said that he knew it would've been you from the start. He aslo said that he wants to be the flower girl.  
  
So, yes, I was lying. Harry took it well. He was most happy for us. Not to mention that I let him in on your little secret. Or, soon to be, ours.   
  
Ron, on the other hand, did not take it well at all. He was furious. He said some things that I shall hit him for later.  
  
Mum and Dad weren't exactly pleased either. Correction, Mum was pretty happy (don't know what she's on..). Dad, on the other hand, was furious. Much the same as Ron, although Dad kept the language down to a minmum. Or so I  
heard. Anyway, Mum and Dad want you to visit. Well, you and your parents. Can they make it? Or would only your mother be able to?  
  
Anyway, just let me know later.  
  
Love always,  
Hermione 3'  
  
She slid the letter into an envelope. She tied the letter to the leg of the owl that Viktor had conveniently purchased for her.  
  
Hermione smiled, watching the beautiful tawny owl take flight outside her window, flying out into sunset. Hermione didn't even notice when the owl circled around her home, after realizing that it was headed in the wrong direction.  
  
****  
  
Thank yous to:  
  
Angel-Goddess: You wanna know what? We're back together. It will be 3 weeks this Thursday. He abandoned his friends to sit at the girl's table, which has a total of two guys. He said today that his friends abandoned him, to which I reminded him that he abandoned them to sit with the girls. Figures, about Herm's parents, huh? I think they came up with a reasonable way to solve this partially. Thanks!  
  
Shelly Salmalin: Don't be a stranger on the review boards! Thanks again!  
  
  
  
***  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
ReViEw!  
  
  
  
  
Review!  
  
  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
ReViEw!  
  
  
  
  
Review!  
  
  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
ReViEw!  
  
  
  
  
Review!  
  
  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
ReViEw!  
  
  
  
  
Review!  
  
  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
ReViEw!  
  
  
  
  
Review!  
  
  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
ReViEw!  
  
  
Queen of Fluff 


End file.
